Ye Ran High School
Ye Ran High School is a school combined of Kindegarden and Elementary school. It is one of the largest schools compund in the world. It is located in Japan. For unknown reason, the supernatural gather and stay in this particular school. Students and teachers here called it the 101 wonders of Ye Ran High. Appearance Ye Ran High School looks like any other ordinary school. However, the school is exceptionally huge, it contains thousand of classrooms, chemistry lab, field, swimming pool, garden, teacher office, music room, roof top and old school area, playground so on..... Background Ye Ran High school is an old school built in 1876 and renovated expand on 1993. The school contain new and old facilitys together. It is reported by an unknown Guardian that monsters and spirits gather in the school. Day after day, it has accummulated hundred spirits and the children who go here all experience some of the phenomena. List of Wonders # The skeleton sample in chemistry lab - It walks around in midnight # Hello under the Sakura Tree - A lady appears under the sakura tree and waves at you # Run Track #04 - Whoever run on the field track number 4 will break their leg # Black Juice - Black unknown juice is sell in the vending machine # Hanako in the 3rd Female Washroom - She will come asking to play when you use the washroom # 3 side mirror in the old school storage - Whoever look at the mirror in midnight 12.00 will see their future # Swimming Pool after school - The Pool will turn red after school # The voice in broadcast room - Sound of Number 4 will keep on repeating by a dead school girl # Moving Painting '''- A figure in the painting that moves after school # '''X Mark on the sewer cover - If you stare inside the sewer, you can see a red eye stare back at you # Midnight marching - Sound of soldier footsteps can be heard marching across the school at night # Human meat bun selling in the cafeteria - Be careful with eating the bun with human hair # Red phone in the teacher office - A dead student will call after midnight asking to apply you to leave # Devil corner - When you turn a certain corner, someone will pat your shoulder and no one will be behind # Girl with ponytail - The faceless girl with a ponytail at her back and in front # Upper half - After school, an upper half of a body is crawling around in school compound # Class that never ends -''' After school, a classroom full of students can be seen still in class # '''The blackboard in class A5 - The msyterious writing appears on the blackboard every next morning # Baby sample in the Chemistry Lab - Baby sound won't stop crying looking for it's mother # Website that shouldn't exist - A webpage can only assess after 12.00pm and shows all kind of dead in the computer room # Running blood from the tap - After 3 in midnight, blood will come out from the tapwater the same in the showeroom # No.7 shoes cabinet -''' Bad luck fall on the person whoever use the shoe cabinet # '''No.3 locker in the ladies dressing room - Corpse can be found in the locker from time to time # The Fan in Class 4C '''- The fan never works. Sometimes if you look out, the fan is tangled by hair # '''Student under the lightpole - If you talk to her, she will ask you time and killing whoever answer her # Stare from the gap - A woman might stare at you from ceiling, drawer, door gap or any impossible gap # Teacher Righteous - A mysterious teacher will haunt and cane after students who cheat on their exam # No.8 Jumping Platform - Whoever use the swimming platform will surely drown in the pool # Report from 1968 - Teacher will receive a blank report from students from 1968 from time to time # Do not draw face - Do not draw face on your hair, it will come alive # Photocopy machine in the library - A photocopy machine that photocops ghost face out # Assembly Song - An assembly song from 1998 can be hear and killing whoever listen it to the end # Piano at the Music Room - Piano plays itself every night # Sky bridge connect Block A and B - Whoever close their eye walking the bridge will trip and fall # No Fishing - No allow fishing at the fish pond. If the fish are taken, they will be replaced with your life # Earth sphere in Geography Classroom - The sphere will turn into a human head after school # Snow Day - Snow strangely turns to red color and dead students are found frozen to dead the next day # Devil Baseball - A baseball that injure people purposely when hit out # 1, 2 ,3 Woodenman - A student saw facing the wall counting 1, 2 , 3 and turn it's head 360 degrees # Sandbox in the playground - A hand comes out from the sand grabbing children time to time # Curse of turtles in Class 7A - A curse that makes anyone who forget to feed the turtle forget everything # Flying Knife in the Kitchen - A kitchen knife is flying around in the kitchen after school # Parking Lot No.38 - Whoever park their car there will meet an accident # Missing Dragon Head at the old school gate - If you take photo here, your head will go missing # Granny in the Raining day - A granny made out of leech waiting outside to take children home # Crossroad Hallway - If you meet a crossroad 4 times, turn back now # Ouja - Never ever play ouja at school. It summon terrible beast out # Statue of Hand in drawing class - A statue made out of real hand and you can't stop drawing # Unexpected Visitor - An unknown person goes to every dorm to knock on the door heavily every night # Human face dog - A dog with human face seem running around the school # Haircutter -''' A teacher spirit roam at night cut whoever student found with their hair and head off # '''Insect Sample - Insect sample in bio class come alive in midnight # Curse of 7 - Every year, there will be 7 dead people at the school # Statue of role model - If someone asking you to hold a book, please reject. You will turn into statue replacement # Wolf Costume in the Drama Club - Every fullmoon, the wolf costume come alive going after children # Pinky promise - Whoever break the promise they will swallow thousand needles and eyes will be sew # Scratch outside the girl dorm - Scratches are found outside the dorm as if someone is crawling to get in # Midnight Channel -''' A radio channel can be listen to after midnight. It broadcast how every sound and situation the students get killed # '''Red Shoes - If you see a red shoes, do not wear it, you legs will be cut off # Mr. Wu - Do not dial your own number, if you do, a person will call back and tells you that he is coming closer and closer # Snake Kiss - Do not kiss any girl who offer, a snake will transfer to your body and you have to kiss someone else to pass it on # Bed No.4 in nurse office - Whoever lie on the bed, the bedsheet will stain with blood # A bowl from combustion site - A little girl asks for drink at the combbustion site if the water in the bowl is split # 1 leg Marie - A doll named Marie with 3 legs. The doll will cut off any person leg to match her missing leg # Hide and Seek after school - A sound of counting down can be heared after school. After you ready? # Miss Beautiful - A masked lady asking whether she is pretty and takes off her mask revealling her slit mouth # 13 staircase - There are only 12 staircases, do not count or you be no.13 # Seat 44 in Class 12A - A empty seat reserved for a student who never shows # Black videotape - Whoever watch the videotape will commit suicide # Basketball sound in the gym - A basketball sound can be hear after school # Spider web in the storage - Do not destory the spider web, they will come after you, it is their home # Mr. Valentine - A chocolate boyfriend will appear to whoever put a love letter in the shoe cabinet No.8 during Valentine's Day # Cat in the rooftop -''' A cat will lead you up onto the rooftop and lock you there till you dehydrate by the sun # 'Only one rabbit -' Ten rabbits in the cage and one rabbit with bloodstain beside it's mouth left next day # '''No.5 Male Washroom - Red or blue toilet paper, either one is going to kill you # Dancer on the fence - A student dance every night on the fence. Kills whoever stops watching her dance # Black tile - All the tiles are white except one, do not step on it. It is a curse # Game after school - It seem like a normal football except the ball is a head # Outside the window '''- Outside your window, a student is smiling when you realize you are at 8th floor # '''Loop Hallway - When you are the last one to leave the classroom, a person can be seen walking in front of you. You are unable to chase her and surpass her. She is always walking in front of you in the never ending hallway # Guess who I am - A game with consequences to whoever is wrong and their eye will be dug out # Woman in black - A woman comes after school everyday looking for her never exist child # Shadow - Shadow game is play and the candle cannot be blew. If so, it will be the end # Mask in the principal office - Do not wear the mask. Your face will come off with the mask and the mask takes over your body # Monster Sign - If a signboard warns about monster in front, believe it or die # Urgency in library - When you are reading in library , a sound can be heared behind and asking you to flip to next page # Devils table in class 3B - Whoever falls asleep on the table, it makes nightmares come true # Visitor at the nurse office - A monster will come to visit you when you fall sick. It might eat you or it might not # Locked door in the basement - Cry of help can be hear in other side of the door. No key and the scream continues # The green liquid in the bio lab - A student is killed with acid and melt and put in the bottle by the teacher # Sky diving from rooftop - Male student is lure up at the rooftop by a pretty girl and No.3 fence will open and the student will perform the sky diving from 14th floor # Unfornute letter -''' A letter will send to the student and bad luck will befall on him # '''Bus #13 - A bus will appear at the bus stop and drive you to no return. You will realize all student in the bus are dead except you # Darkness in the Tunnel - Passing the tunnel is always dark. If light is lit, "someone" is beside you # Helper -''' A person will voluteer to help you with homework, bagpack, school book, gym shirt, lunch and lastly your life # '''Guillotine Drama - A drama show that turns real # Umbrella under full moon -''' Use the umbrella under a fullmoon, you never know who you might turn into # '''Headless Rider at the downhill- A headless motorcyclist once a school bully can be seen driving around the downhill cause it is the spot where he lost it # Ever blooming flower -''' A garden of red flowers never wither. Corpse is the root and blood is the fertilizer # '''Sound of Marble - Marble dropping sound can always be hear upstairs. It actually is an eyeball of a ghost kid dropping # Animal Graveyard - Frog that cuts open, cat that buries alive, dog that throws to death, the ghost fire linger around the field Creation Concept Place Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Category:Jona19992 Category:Homes Category:Guardian Homes